


Candies

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: F/F, Something sweet to balance out the other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling





	Candies

"Demon!"

"Bunny."

As soon as Allie noticed her demon, she pulled her into an inescapable bear hug.

She'll tolerate it for her bunny.

 

Within moments of this crushing hug being finally over, Rosemary was subsequently dragged into some sort of candy market.

 

 

A few minutes in, Allie had Rosemary sit on a ridiculously brightly coloured chair at an equally ridiculous table.

While she did, the bunny had elected to vanish.

 

Not that she would admit it, but the bunny was what a mortal may refer to as "cute" when she was excited like this..

 

The demon eventually gets sick of waiting, electing to commune within the hivemind.

 

 

The Rise Demon doesn't seem to want to erase thoughts of Cherry Bomb from her own mind.

And the Impact demon has just put herself on the line for her soulless bunny.

 

Back to the point.

Where is our bunny?

 

On cue, the bunny has returned with a small bag of what is presumably candy.

 

"Demon?"

"Bunny."

"You wanna kiss?"

"Did we mishear you, bunny..?"

 

Allie holds out a bag of Hershey's Kisses.

"You like chocolate, so you're gonna love these!"

 

Allie unwrapped one of the candies, popping it into the demon's mouth.

After she fed the chocolate to Rosemary, she plants a kiss to her lips.

 

"There's your kiss!" Allie says with glee, to her now-beet-red demon.


End file.
